The Other Side
by VampWillow730
Summary: Set after "Normal Again," Buffy feels the tug of her soul mate, and has to go back. Liam, as Buffy's new doctor, snubs her, causing her to escape to Sunnydale, where she finds her Angel.
1. The Other Side Part 1

Title: The Other Side  
Author: Emily  
Summary: Set in the 'Normal Again' Alternate Reality, Liam "Angel" O'Connor is Buffy's new doctor. Buffy, in BtVS World, feels the tug of her soul mate, and wants to go back. She wants to be real.  
Spoilers: All B/A History, and all of Buffy Season 6, and maybe Angel Season 3.  
Rating: PG-13 (For now)  
Dedication: To all the B/A Shippers: Keep the dream alive!  
AN: I'm not a doctor, so be kind!!  
  
Part 1/?  
  
"Six years. We've lost her, she's gone." The doctor said, flicking off the light he'd been shining in Buffy's blank eyes.  
  
Joyce gasped, and began to cry. Big, fat tears streamed down her face.   
"No, not my baby!" She began to rock back and forth. Hank placed a firm hand around her shoulder and comforted her.  
  
"I'm sure there's a way to get her back." Hank pleaded with the doctor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Summers, she's in a state of catonia. She could come out of it, but odds are, she won't. She's latched on to the "friends" in her mind, and she's not willing to let go." Dr. Bruno excused himself from the crying couple.  
  
Joyce wrenched herself from her husband's grip and rushed to Buffy's side. "Buffy! I know you can hear me!" She whimpered, "Please!"  
  
"Joyce, darling," Hank said, placing his arm around her shoulder again, "We just have to give it time."  
  
*  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers," the nurse read out. "She's had major schizophrenic episodes, and is in a state of catonia. She doesn't respond to anything we do."  
  
"I understand," the young doctor said, glancing at his clipboard.  
  
"Since Dr. Bruno's retirement, nothing has changed. It's been six weeks since we had any contact with her whatsoever. She's caught up with emotions in her mind. She loves the people she's made up, and she can't seem to let go."  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to see her now." Dr. O'Connor said, standing up.  
  
"This way," the nurse motioned for him to follow her.  
  
Buffy lay in the hospital bed, no expression on her face, no movement except for her steady breathing. Dr. O'Connor gazed at her. She had beautiful blue eyes, and gorgeous blonde hair.   
  
'Unfortunately for me, the only person I find attractive is in a coma.'  
  
"Dr. O'Connor," Joyce stood to greet him when he walked in. "Can you help her?"  
  
Liam stared at the young girl; she'd lost six years of her life. He badly wanted to help her. "I'll try. Has there been any change?"  
  
Joyce looked at him sadly, and bit her lip. "No, no change. Though, she did squeeze my hand a bit."  
  
"That's improvement. Maybe all she needs it to hear the voice of familiar people. Your's, you husband's, maybe an aunt, or cousin."  
  
"I've tried. You don't know how much I've tried. Every time she seems to make an improvement, she's immediately gone." Joyce broke down, tears streamed down her face.  
  
"I know, I've read up on her case, but maybe, maybe this time's different. Please, go pull yourself together, and call your husband, and your family. They should be here, to talk to her."  
  
Joyce left slowly, as Liam sat down his clipboard. He pulled a chair up to Buffy's bed and sat. "Hi," he smiled. "I'm Dr. O'Connor. Can you hear me?" He placed a hand over hers and squeezed. "Squeeze my hand if you can."  
  
*  
  
The sun awoke Buffy, and it made her tingle. She liked that feeling. She got up and got dressed, when she noticed something. Something was different, she could feel it. She felt someone. Deep down, her soul felt a tug; a tug from her eternal soul mate. "Angel," she said out loud. A sudden dizziness over took her, and she fell to the ground.  
  
*  
  
Liam felt a slight tug in his soul, but it was so small, he didn't notice. Suddenly, a small hand squeezed his. Slowly, Buffy's eyes opened. She looked scared at first, but relaxed. She saw a familiar face.  
  
"Angel?" She asked.  
  
TBC...If you like!! 


	2. The Other Side Part 2

Part 2/?  
  
Liam starred in shock at the recently catonic Buffy, who sat up slowly in the hospital bed.  
  
'She called me Angel. Only people who know me call me that.'  
  
"Angel?" She asked again, pulling Liam back into reality.  
  
"No, Liam." He corrected. "Dr. O'Connor."  
  
"No, you're Angel!" She screamed in frustration.  
  
"People call me Angel." He offered.  
  
"Really? I'm not crazy?" She asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"No, you're not." He assured her. She sat quietly. Angel attempted to stand, but she pulled him back down.  
  
"Stay." She commanded.  
  
"I was just going to get your mother." He said, but sat down upon her wishes.  
  
"You left me before, you're not leaving again." She said, holding his hand tightly.  
  
Angel nodded, knowing he must remind her of someone in her mind. "Buffy. I'm Dr. Liam O'Connor, you don't know me. Whatever is in your mind, it's not real. You have to understand. It's just made up."  
  
"No!" She cried out. A nurse rushed in and looked shocked. She quickly bustled out of the room to tell Buffy's mother and father.  
  
Joyce came running into the hospital room and grasped Buffy, who hadn't let go of Angel. "Buffy." She breathed. "I knew you'd come back." Tears rolled down the elder Summers' face. Hank stood to the side. After Joyce finally let go of Buffy, he gave her a quick hug. Hank had never been much for words or emotions.  
  
  
"Mom." Buffy managed to whisper.  
  
"Are you back, Buffy, for good?" Joyce asked, as the tears began to slow.  
  
Buffy thought about it for a moment. She looked left towards Angel, who smiled gently, and then to her mother again. "Yes." Tears came fast, and she roughly wiped them away.  
  
"Will you get rid of those horrible people in your mind?" Joyce asked, grasping her other hand.  
  
Buffy thought again for a moment. She wanted to stay here. Here, was Angel, and her mother, and her father. Back in Sunnydale was only hurt and pain, and Spike. "Yes."  
  
"Oh thank God!" Joyce cried, as she reached for Buffy again. They shared a heart-felt hug, and Hank joined in. Angel managed to remove his hand from Buffy's, and quietly exited.  
  
'She knew me. How? It makes no sense. I can't push, but I have to find out who she thinks I am.'  
  
Angel, as his family and friends, and now Buffy, called him, had always wanted to be a doctor. He specialized in schizophrenia, and psychology. He'd grown up in a loving family, but had always managed to screw things up. Before he was even old enough to drink, he'd be at a bar getting drunk with all his football buddies. Things had come crashing down upon him when his father kicked him out of the house. He had lived on the streets in New York, and had finally come to terms with the rest of his family after his father died. He's managed to finish high school, and go on to college, putting everything behind him. But, now, he could still remember the feeling of hating his father, and it being returned. Angel shook his head, not wanting to reopen painful wounds by thinking about them. The important thing was that Buffy knew him. She knew him in her mind, and he had to find out why, and how.  
  
*  
  
After Joyce and Hank left the room, Buffy sat quietly.   
  
'I've sacrificed everything. I can't go back, ever. Angel's here, but he acts as if he doesn't even know me. Why? I love him with all my heart. Why is he here and not in L.A? I can't understand it. My mind is so full of things.' A knock on the door brought Buffy out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come in." She called.  
  
"Buffy." Angel greeted.  
  
"Angel. I know you must think I'm crazy, but I know you. You know me. I love you. And you used to love me." She spilled.  
  
"Buffy, shh, calm down. That was all in your mind. You're here now, this is real. You're in the real world." Angel sighed; he didn't want to break her heart by telling her he didn't know her, or that he didn't love her. But he had to. "Before this morning, I had no idea who you were. The nurse assigned me to your case this morning."  
  
"My case?" Buffy flared. "I don't have a case. I'm perfectly sane! It's you who're crazy! Can't you see, I love you? Angel, we saved the world together. You can't just forget that overnight!" She curled up into a tight ball, and hugged her knees to her chest. "I love you." She whimpered. Tears streamed down her cheek, for not the first time that day.  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel sighed again. "I didn't mean you're *case.* I meant that you have a file, that tells what happened to you." Angel stammered, this really wasn't going well.  
  
"My file! It tells what happened! I *know* what happened. I'm the Slayer, yet I chose to live in this alternate reality. For you! You're my soul mate. I *love* you. I've only ever loved you." The tears came heavily, and he couldn't help but let her lean against his shoulder.  
  
"Buffy, how can I make you understand? I'm not someone from you mind. I've lived here forever, you, you've been in and out of this reality, and you've latched onto people in you mind." He argued with her, knowing he'd get no farther.  
  
"What makes you think this is the real world? How do you know that you're not supposed to be some where else? How do you know anything?" She asked quietly.  
  
"I suppose I don't." He caved in, as he placed a firm hand on her back. Slowly, and gently, he rubbed her back as she continued to cry.  
  
"That's what I thought." She smiled for the first time. "You never really know. Never."  
  
"But, if I never really know, how do I know this isn't where I'm supposed to be?" Angel countered, hoping to make her forget about the made up people in her mind.  
  
"I never really thought about that." She confessed. "But, I suppose, I'm supposed to be where I am, where I am, and that would be here." She said, confusing herself in the process.  
  
"Good. You're making improvement." Angel commended, sharing a small laugh with her.  
  
"If there any chance that I'll be able to go home soon?" She asked.  
  
"There's a pretty good chance. We just have to make sure you don't relapse back into your schizophrenic world. You have to show lots more improvement." Angel explained.  
  
"Oh," she said. "I don't want to go back there. Pain is there. Spike is there, and he's painful. I hate him. I want to stay here, with you." She smiled again.  
  
Angel left soon after, to let her be with her family. On his way home, he couldn't shake her from his thoughts.  
  
'She's so pretty. Maybe, maybe if things were different. Maybe then we could have a chance. But, she's my patient. I couldn't do that. I can't just ignore her though, she says she loves me, or me in a different world. I can't help but be drawn to her, there's just something. I need to learn more about her.'  
  
His soul ached for her, and he began to realize it. He wanted to be with her. He liked her, he loved her. And in some strange way, he knew that they were soul mates.  
  
TBC...If you like!! 


	3. The Other Side Part 3

Part 3/?  
  
Buffy curled her right leg under her other as she sat in one of the chairs. The room was quiet, and boring. The walls were white, with very few paintings. Angel sat in a chair directly across from her, and her mother and father sat to the left and right of her. Family counseling. Buffy was directed to express her deepest feelings, and to let go of all the people in her mind. She desperately wanted to, but a part of her knew she would miss Willow and Xander, and Giles, and Dawn. She didn't want to let go, but the tug on her soul, for her soul mate was too much. She couldn't just ignore it. In this reality, Angel was here, and human and she wanted that. Angel cleared his throat and began.  
  
"Buffy, whatever it is that is holding you're thoughts in "Sunnydale," tell us."   
  
"My friends." She answered.  
  
"What about your friends?" Angel asked.  
  
"Willow, she'd been having such a tough time with magick, but she's going to good now, I just want to make sure she's okay. And, Xander, he left Anya; I need to know that they get back together. They love each other."  
  
"Honey, why can't you see, those people aren't real. We *love* you, they don't." Joyce voiced.  
  
"I know they're real. They have to be. Can't you accept that maybe they're real, and this place is, too?" Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Buffy, this is real. You've made up everything. It's all in your mind. It's your fantasy world, and you've made yourself a hero. You fought the things you couldn't in real life. You made up a monster to fight, so that you could feel better about Celia death." Hank said, slightly angered.  
  
"No!" I know what happened, and I know that I was right. Can't you see? I'm only here for him!" Buffy burst out, and pointed at Angel.  
  
"Dr. O'Connor?" Joyce asked confused.  
  
"Angel." Buffy said quietly. "My Angel, we loved each other, and he left me. He left me because I was the Slayer, and because we couldn't be together!" Tears slipped down Buffy's face, and she wiped them away.  
  
"Honey, whoever you think he is, it's not him!" Joyce cried. "You made Angel up, this is Doctor Liam O'Connor."  
  
"Please, if I may. People do call me Angel; maybe she really did know me." Angel said, defending Buffy. She beamed at this; someone was finally listening.  
  
"She did seem to know me; maybe that's why she came out of the coma. Maybe she could sense I was here."  
  
"That's nonsense!" Joyce screamed. Hank nodded, and reached across Buffy for Joyce's hand. He squeezed it.  
  
"I knew it was him when I first woke up. I was in Sunnydale, and I felt something. I felt a tug on my soul, from my soul mate. He was here, and I came to him." Buffy said.  
  
"If you're so sure, tell us something about his past. Where was he born?" Joyce asked.  
  
"Ireland." Buffy cried out without hesitation. "Galway."  
  
Angel starred at her, how had she known? He was pure Irish, and had only moved to the United States after his father disowned him. He could barely make out an answer. "Yes, Ireland." He whispered.  
  
Buffy smiled, she had known she was right. "And you lived on the streets, didn't you? In New York?"  
  
Angel only nodded.  
  
"The details are a little fuzzy, because in my reality, you were a vampire, with a soul. And you lived on the streets in New York until a good demon came to you, telling you that the newest Slayer might need your help. You told me, that you loved me when you first saw me." Tears returned to her eyes, and she gently brushed them away.  
  
Angel sat in awe. Never in all his life had a stranger known such things about him. Apparently, she wasn't a stranger. They closed their counseling session, and Angel could barely respond to any of the other questions. He was utterly lost and confused. Things seems so real, maybe he really wasn't in the right place after all.  
  
*  
  
Buffy sat quietly in bed. Angel had looked so shocked to find out she knew such things about him. She thought back about when Willow's doppelganger had been brought to their reality. Maybe this was Angel's doppelganger. Maybe his doppelganger was human, and the real Angel was still in L.A. in her reality. Things seemed to be making more sense; she finally thought she had a handle on things. Buffy drifted off to sleep, where she dreamed of Sunnydale.  
  
// "Willow!" Dawn called out, "She's waking up."  
  
Willow rushed to Buffy's side. "Buffy? Are you okay? You've been out of it for a long time."  
  
"Yeah," Buffy mumbled, looking at her surroundings. She was no longer in a hospital bed. She was in her own room.  
  
Dawn gave her a big hug, startling her. "Where were you?" She asked.  
  
Buffy didn't answer. "Willow, I don't know how much time I have here, but, get everyone together. Meet me at the Magick Box." Buffy didn't wait for a reply; she just went straight to her closet. She pulled off her old clothes, and put on some knew ones.  
  
Willow and Dawn had disappeared, not asking questions. They were already in Slayer mode.  
  
Buffy quickly walked to the Magick Box, knowing time was short. She knew she hadn't been dreaming, because she could still feel the tug on her soul. The bell gave a slight tinkle as she entered the shop. It seemed like ages since she had been there.  
  
"What's this about?" Xander asked. He still hadn't seen Anya, and was in brood mode, and he hadn't liked being asked to come here.  
  
"Time's short, so just listen. You know when I kept going back to the alternate reality, well, I went back again. But this time, there was no demon, no needle, just a tug on my soul. I know I sound crazy, but I could feel Angel. He was there. And he's there now. He's human, and I can't live without him." Buffy explained.  
  
"So you drug us here to complain about Angel?" Xander asked. Angel definitely wasn't his favorite subject.  
  
"Damn in Xander, won't you let her finish talking?" Anya asked. "She loves him, and it's more than I can say for you!"  
  
"I'm leaving. I have to. I can't stay here. I'm too different here. I'm not the same Buffy I used to be. I used to love; I used to be loved in return."  
  
"We love you Buffy," Dawn said, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't go."  
  
"I have to Dawnie, I haven't been the same since he left me, and maybe, if I can be there, we can be together."  
  
"Buffy, this is major. You're just going to leave?" How are we supposed to live without you? How is the world supposed to live without a Slayer?" Willow asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just know that if I stay here, I'll die. I can't take it anymore. I can't take the pain. Everyone lets off their own pain in huge waves, and they crash into me, and I can't take it."  
  
"What about me?" Dawn asked. "I have no mother, I don't want to have dad for a father, and now you're leaving!"  
  
"You can stay with Willow and Tara, can't you? Don't you want me to be happy?"  
  
"Of course we do Buffy, but we love you. We don't want you to go." Willow said, also crying.  
  
"I'm sorry, will, I have to." Buffy said, as she felt the familiar dizziness. She dropped to the floor with a thud. //  
  
Buffy woke with a start. She was back in the hospital bed. It pained her to let go like that, but she had to. She had to be with her soul mate.  
  
TBC…If you like! 


	4. The Other Side Part 4

I just want to thank everyone for the AWESOME feedback I've gotten, thanks soooo much! Indeed, how will they go on without Buffy? I thought about it, and I think I've finally figured out how I'm gonna tie it together, but I guess you have to wait and see, okay? Please keep reading, and sending me the GREAT feedback!!  
  
Part 4/?  
  
Buffy lay quietly in her bed, it had been three weeks since she had come back, and almost three weeks since she'd last seen Dawn, and everyone else. She was making good progress, and Angel had said she could go home in a few days. Still, nothing seemed to be happening with Angel. He ignored her at best, and he seemed to be happy she was leaving so soon. Maybe things would be better if she could go back. But, how could she go, knowing Angel was here, and that he was human? And how would she get back. Maybe luck was on her side, maybe Willow and Tara were already working on a way to get her back. But, if they wanted her back, wouldn't they have found a spell sooner?  
  
*  
  
Willow looked up the last ingredient to the spell. "It doesn't count if I'm just helping you find the spell, right, as long as I don't do it?"  
  
"I think so," Tara smiled. Since Buffy had decided to leave, everyone had become so much closer. Tara had moved back in with Dawn and Willow, and Willow and Tara were now officially a couple again. Dawn didn't talk much, but more and more she seems happier. She knew Buffy would come back soon. Anya had reconciled with Xander, but not before becoming a vengeance demon again, and cursing him. They seemed to be the perfect couple again. About a week after Buffy's announcement, and her departure, Willow and Tara began researching. Along with Anya, who had lots of experience with alternate realities, Willow and Tara began looking for a spell to bring Buffy back. Just a few days ago, they had found it.  
  
"Done!" Willow announced, handing the ingredient list to Anya, who busily gathered all the supplies from the Magick Box's storage shelves.  
  
Tara gave Willow a quick hug and peck on the cheek, as she stood up and stretched.  
  
"All Buffy needed was time. She'll be back, and we'll talk things out, and she'll decide to stay." Willow said happily. Tara nodded nervously at her side.  
  
*  
  
Angel couldn't get Buffy out of his mind. He had steered clear of her for the past few weeks, busying himself with other patients, and he'd tried to tell himself it was for the better good. But, it was killing him inside. He couldn't say that he loved her, because it wasn't true. He felt something, but it wasn't right. He wanted to love, because God only knows when a beautiful girl declares she loves a stranger and really means it. What he was afraid of was that he didn't love her, but that she loved the Angel in her mind. She just latched on to him, because they shared the same past, and appearance. They were two different people, and he didn't want his heart broken. Not after what Darla had done to him. It had been a long relationship, and it had ended with a child. She took his son, Connor, and Angel hadn't seen him since.  
  
"Buffy has asked to see you." A nurse said, as he strolled past the nurse's station.  
  
Angel nodded, but inside he dreaded going to see her. What would she tell him this time, that she hated him because he ignored her?  
  
*  
  
Buffy bounced her leg anxiously. It had been a nervous habit since she was little, and it hadn't ever seemed to go away. There was a knock at the door, and even though she knew it was Angel, she jumped a little.  
  
"Angel." She said brightly  
  
"Buffy," he regarded her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just wanted to see you." She smiled her dazzling smile.  
  
"Oh," Angel said nervously. "I see."  
  
"Listen, I think we need to talk. It's obvious you don't like me. It's obvious I came back for the wrong reason."  
  
"Buffy, it's not that I don't like you. I'm glad you're back, you're parents are glad you're back. But, I can't love you. You don't know me. You know someone in your mind."  
  
"Fine, if you feel that way! I'll just go back! I'll find a way. I'll put myself in a coma, that should work!" Buffy shouted at Angel, and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Buffy," Angel called after her. "Wait!"  
  
*  
  
"..We call to you, come, come back!" Tara yelled, throwing the last ingredient of the spell into the wooden bowl, a piece of Buffy's hair. She collapsed into a chair Willow held for her.  
  
"How long do we wait?" Willow asked, looking worried.  
  
"I don't know." Tara replied honestly. "I really don't know, but I do know it worked."  
  
Willow nodded. Dawn stood to the side, watching the whole scene. "Buffy, please come back soon." She whispered.  
  
"Don't worry, Dawnie, she will." Tara said, standing to place a firm arm around her shoulder.  
  
*  
  
Buffy ran from her hospital room, into the quiet, white halls. Hot, burning tears fell from her face. She wanted to get the hell out of this reality. Who did she think she was, trying to win Angel over, it didn't work, and now where was she? No one wanted her back in Sunnydale. No one. What was she going to do now? She felt a pull in her stomach and a tug in her soul. 'Angel? I don't want him now! Hell no!' Buffy yelled at herself. 'Angel in this reality doesn't love me, and Angel back home can't be with me.' The dizziness took her, and she knew now, Tara and Willow had saved her after all, and that she would never have to see this reality again.  
  
*  
  
Willow, Tara and Dawn had quickly walked to the hospital. They had admitted her after she had collapsed, and she had been in a coma. They knew that if the spell had worked, she would wake up soon. And they wanted to be there. Dawn was practically ecstatic to be going to see Buffy, though she wasn't positive Buffy would be awake. She just hoped so.  
  
After signing in as visitors, they went straight to her room. The each took a chair by her bed and waited. Nothing happened. They were about to give up hope, when Buffy's eyes blinked slightly. She opened her eyes. She was back.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn yelled, grabbing her around the shoulders and squeezing. "You're back for good, right?"  
  
"Right! That place was not what I thought it would be. Angel didn't love me." Buffy said, slightly sad.  
  
"It's okay. We u-understand you needed time." Tara smiled, hugging her also.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said. "Willow, please tell me you had no part in the casting of this spell."  
  
"None whatsoever." Willow replied, hugging her.  
  
"Good." Buffy said.  
  
"I'm glad you're back. And maybe it's for the better, you know, that Angel didn't love you there, because you're supposed to be here." Dawn said.  
  
"I know." Buffy smiled sadly. "I know."  
  
TBC...If you like!!! Don't worry, don't lose hope, this will be a happy B/A ending!! 


	5. The Other Side Part 5

Part 5/?  
  
"She's gone." Joyce mumbled. "I really though we had broken through."  
  
Her tears upset Angel, because he knew. He knew that she left because she wanted to; because he couldn't admit to loving her. He felt the connection, but how could he say he loved a stranger? He couldn't. And he was sorry, but he knew he'd have to get on with his life. No tears came from him, but he was bitter.  
  
*  
  
Buffy walked slowly, not wanting to pass by his crypt. She *hated* him. She hated him with a firey passion. Leaves rustled in the distance, and her muscles tensed, ready for a fight, ready for the kill. She'd missed the hunting, going out every night, fighting evil. She knew that she couldn't have staying long in the other reality. It would have killed her, not only to not be with Angel, but not being able to fight. Not being able to kill. As plain and simple, and brutal as it was, she loved it. Faith had once said she loved knowing she was going to win, and Buffy did love it. It fed her, it kept her going, knowing she was going to win. It had crashed in upon her once, but she was back. Maybe, then, she hadn't even wanted to win.  
  
The vampire, who had been crouching in the bushes, snarled and charged at her. With one, easy motion she knocked him to the ground. He flipped to his feet, but she was ready. Maybe she really was going through the motions. Her right hand connected with his nose, and she heard the crunch of bone. Blood spurted from his nose, and while he was distracted, she slammed the stake into his unbeating heart. Dust rained down on her, and she had to sheild her eyes. 'Going through the motions,' she thought to herself.  
  
*  
  
Angel sat silently, Connor was gone, gone forever. God only knew where, and God didn't love Angel. God wasn't going to give Connor back. Cordy had came back, and Groo still followed her around like a puppy dog. Sure, they were sad for him, and for Connor, but their many attempts at cheering him up always failed. Only one other person could help him now, and she was off limits. One true moment of happiness, that was always the trigger, wasn't it? He missed her. He hadn't seen her since that night they met in the middle. Not being near her was killing him. It hadn't hurt last year, he'd been too busy with Darla and Drusilla, but once he had 'alone' time, he thought about her often. Too often. The memories of times good and bad came and went, and with each a new set of tears. He knew she still loved him. She had said so when they met in the middle. They had shared a loving kiss, maybe it had been their last.  
  
Lorne sat in a chair, out of sigh of Angel. He could see him, though, and he knew he was greif stricken. No one had been able to help Angel, because they didn't know how to get Connor back. But, it seemed to Loren, that something else was bothering him.  
  
Angel continued to stare mindlessly at the blank wall in front of him. There was no use, nothing could cheer him up. Unaware of Lorne behind him, he bagan to sing. He said good bye to the only person he had ever loved.  
  
// Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to //  
  
Lorne sat attentively as Angel finished the chorus of a song. He knew exactly what was wrong. Angel missed Buffy. He thought Buffy was the only person who could cheer him up. Buffy. One word said it all, and it meant the world to Angel. Lorne cleared his throat, to show his presense.  
  
"Lorne," Angel choked out. "I didn't know you were here."  
  
"Save it, sweetcakes, I heard you singing, and I know you want her back."  
  
Angel only nodded sadly.  
  
"And, I know the problem, she's in Sunnydale, you're in LA, she's the Slayer, you're a vampire. There's this whole big curse thing, ya da ya da ya da..." Lorne said, smiling gently.  
  
"Yeah," Angel nodded again. "If only there was something I could do."  
  
"There is my friend, there is." Loren chuckled. "We just need to have a little talk with the Oracles. I know more that you think I do."  
  
"What?" Angel asked, confused.  
  
"I said, 'We just need to have a little talk with the Oracles. I know more that you think I do.' And then, you asked, 'What?' The point is, we talk to the Oracles, and we see what they can do about that curse."  
  
"The Oracles are dead, they were killed almost two years ago." Angel said.  
  
"New Oracles replaced them immeadiately, and they have all the knowledge of the previous ones." Lorne explained. "I've delt with them many times."  
  
"I was turned into a human once, by a Mohra demon's life-giving blood." Angel said weakly. "But, I wasn't strong, I couldn't help Buffy, I nearly got killed, so I asked them to turn me back."  
  
"I know dear, it was all in your song." Lorne said, patting him on the back.  
  
*  
  
Buffy sat lazily in front of the TV, starring at it. It was blank, it wasn't even on. Her eyes starred at it, but her mind was elsewhere. It was with her Angel. God only knew why he didn't want her. Her thoughts wandered to her *real* Angel in LA. What was he doing, what had happened to him in the time it had been since they had met in the middle. Did he still love her?  
  
Suddenly, a light flashed before her. Two figures stepped forward. "Warrior, you have been summonded, by the Oracles. Come now, and find peace." The femal said.  
  
Buffy nodded, knowing exactly what was happening. Angel had summonded the Oracles. He had told her about them. And, although she did not trust them, she followed, knowing she's see her Angel on the other side. Her Angel, her *real* Angel.  
  
TBC...If ya like!!  
  
Also, "Goodbye to You," is property of Michelle Branch, who rocks!! If you've never heard her songs before, you need to!!  
  
We're getting close the happy B/A ending. Will she be able to get back together with her *real* Angel? I know it's hard to believe that this actually took place in a different reality, but don't be confused, she's back in the BtVS reality for good! 


	6. The Other Side Part 6

Sorry about miss-spelling Lorne, I think that's the first time I've ever used him in a story. I went back and changed it though. Anywhoo, to: Buffyfan: Please keep your comments to yourself. I have not chosen to get over Buffy and Angel!! Also, you never know what Joss is going to do, so I suggest it you are a C/A or B/S Shipper, you don't read!!  
  
Part 6/?  
  
Lorne and Angel had reached the Oracles, finally, and after offering a gift, were able to get them to bring Buffy to their chamber. Lorne had excused himself, saying that he needed to get home. Angel sat nervously as the minutes ticked by, though time didn't matter with Oracles.  
  
*  
  
Buffy glanced around. She had followed the Oracles into the white light. I seemed like some sort of tunnel. 'You know, the last time I went through a strange tunnel, towards white light, I died.' She said nothing though, not wanting to ruin her chances of seeing Angel, or the help of the Oracles.  
  
"Slayer, we are here." The female said, moving her arm in a circular motion, to show Buffy her surroundings. Angel sat in one of the many, overstuffed, red chairs.  
  
"Angel!" Buffy cried out.  
  
"Buffy," Angel gasped.  
  
"Sit." The male commanded.  
  
Buffy sat on the edge of the seat, on one of the overstuffed, red chairs. She didn't say another word to Angel, knowing one wrong move could cause the Oracles not to help her.  
  
"Vampire, you have called upon us. What is it you need that concerns the Slayer?" The male asked.  
  
Angel hesitated for a moment. "I love Buffy. I always have. And, I know that there's a way you can let us be together."  
  
"There is a way." The female said.  
  
"Do you wish to be with him, Slayer?" The male asked, skeptical.  
  
"Of course. I *love* him." Buffy said, her heart smiled with happiness.  
  
"The Slayer has already sacrificed Angel once, the one time she had the chance to be with him. That, in fact, helped you." The female said.  
  
"What?" Angel asked, confused.  
  
"Buffy, while in an alternate reality, chose to come back to yours, and fight. She had the chance to be with you, Angel, a human Angel."  
  
Angel looked at Buffy, understanding the pain she had been through.  
  
"I couldn't stay there." Buffy managed to say through tears.  
  
"The Slayer has sacrificed something, and so has the Vampire. The forgotten day."  
  
Angel winced, he looked at Buffy. The look on her face told it all, she was hurt. What forgotten day?  
  
"Angel, the vampire, we give you a gift. If you can fight, and stay alive, you'll be rewarded in full after the End of Days Battle. For now, you will have human traits, with vampiric strength and speed." The female said.  
  
Buffy's tears came out in huge sobs. Her Angel was going to be part human.  
  
Angel sat silently, he was amazed.  
  
"So be it." The male said, waving an arm. Buffy and Angel were thrown from the room. They landed in a heap, Buffy on top of Angel. Angel got up quickly, and helped Buffy up. The first thing he noticed, was that he had a heart beat.  
  
"You have a heart beat." Buffy mused, amazed. "Is this really real?"  
  
"It is." Angel said, smiling. He leaned in, and kissed her softly on the lips. "It really is."  
  
"Stop. Don't do that." Buffy said angrily. "Not until we talk."  
  
The walked in silence. The quiet sliced through them, stinging their souls. Angel led Buffy the the old hotel. He held the door open for, but still, she said nothing.  
  
"Tea? Coke?" He asked, finally breaking the silence as she sat down on one of the leather couches in the lobby.  
  
"Diet, please, I know Cordy has to have some around here." Buffy said, trying to make a joke.  
  
"Yeah, that's all she drinks." Angel returned. The eerie silence returned. Angel cleared his throat as he handed her the chilled diet soda.  
  
"Talking. Yeah, that's what we need to do." Buffy said uncomfortably.  
  
"Yeah," Angel said, drawing the word out. But, neither one made a move to speak. "I guess I should start," he finally said.  
  
"Go ahead, you have my full attention." Buffy said, taking a sip of her drink, then sitting it down on the coffe table, ready to listen.  
  
"Well, I guess you'd kinda have to be very open minded to believe this one. You remember two years ago, when you came to LA to get back at me for going to Sunnydale? And, the Mohra demon attacked?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Well, the first time he attacked, I didn't kill him."  
  
"What do you mean, the first time?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I mean, the first time. He got away, and we tracked him, you went to the pier, and I went in the sewers. I found him, and I killed him, but not before some of his blood mixed with mine. It made me human, Buffy, and we didn't logic ourselves out of it. We got back together, and we made love." Angel laughed a little. "A lot."  
  
Buffy stared nochalantly, as if she hadn't quite digested everything yet. Finally, she pulled herself together. "W-what happened to us?"  
  
"The demon wasn't really dead. He rejuvinated himself, and I went after him. I had no strangth whatsoever, and I nearly got myself killed. You saved the day. I couldn't live like that, knowing I could get you killed, because I couldn't save myself." Angel stopped, he couldn't go on, it was too much pain. Buffy was in tears, too. "I asked the Oracles to turn me back. The accepted and turned back time, so only I would carry the burden of the fogotten day. And, time reversed, and we defeated the demon."  
  
"How? How could you do something? We were together. Didn't you want that?" Buffy asked, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"How can you ask that?" Angel yelled, almost angrily. "Of course I wanted you." He added quietly. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Angel. And though I'm upset, I know we can move on. I guess it's my turn to share my feelings." Buffy said.  
  
"No, there's more." Angel said. "I-I slept with Darla." Buffy gasped.  
  
"Angel?" She asked, hurt.  
  
"I told you how they brought her back to haunt me, but I kind of left out the sex part. I had an ephiphany. And, I made amends. I really did. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to know. No one would have ever known, but then something happened. I never thought about, the reprecussions of one night of empty, meaningless passion. Darla showed up on my doorstep one night, and she was pregnant. I couldn't believe it. I didn't know how, it was a miricle. The baby had a heart beat, and a soul. And that soul, since it was inside the baby, gave her a soul. She staked herself, just as the baby was being born, because she knew she wouldn't be able to love him after he was born." Angel said, wiping tears from his face. "I had a son. He was a beautiful, baby boy, whom I named Connor. Connor, I-I don't know where he is right now. A man that I terrorized in the 1800s traveled through time, and took him. He jumped into a portal, to some alternate reality. My son is gone, and dead for all I know."  
  
Buffy rushed to Angel, and wrapped her thin arms around him. He cried on her shoulder, and for once, the places were reversed. "Shh, it's okay. I'm so sorry, how can I be mad at you? You've been through so much. I'm sorry." Buffy kept apologizing, and they both continued to cry.  
  
Angel finally dried his tears. "Boy, this truth thing keeps getting better and better." Angel said, giving one of his trademark half-smiles.  
  
"Yeah, better and better. just wait 'till you hear my story." Buffy said, sadly.  
  
"Go on, it's okay." Angel prodded her.  
  
"After we met, that night, in the middle, I didn't know what to do. I knew then how much I missed you, and how much I loved you. Weeks passed, and I nothing seemed to help me. I was sad, and lonely. I had no one else to turn to, so I turned to Spike. I slept with him, and just for those moments, I felt loved. He says he loves me, but I swear I don't love him. I swear. I used him, and I dumped him. I wanted to stay in the alternate reality, just to stay away from him. And I almost did. I stayed for three weeks, but I couldn't stay any longer. The Angel from that reality didn't want me, and I knew I had responsibilities in Sunnydale. Willow and Tara managed to bring me home. It just seems like I'm going through the motions." Buffy dried her eyes. "I swear, I just wanted to be close to someone like you. And Spike was as close to the real thing as I could get."  
  
"I understand." Angel sighed, after a long time.  
  
"Please, forgive me." Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Only if you forgive me." Angel promised.  
  
"Yes," Buffy said, as he wrapped his strong arms around her weak body.  
  
"I love you." He said, placing a gentle kiss onto her forehead.  
  
"I love you, too, Angel." She said, returning his kiss.  
  
They fell asleep on the couch, wrapped in each other's arms, tear stains on their faces, and pain lifted from their hearts and souls.  
  
TBC...If ya like!!  
  
I know it's kinda long, but I wanted to get all this out in one part. I re-wrote this a few times, and I really think this turned out good. 


	7. The Other Side Part 7A (PG-13 Version)

::ATTENTION:: This part is PG-13, and is listed before the NC-17 version of it. If you can read the NC-17 version, please go, but, otherwise, read this one. Then, you can skip over Part 7B.  
  
Urgh, I'm a slave to you people!! Hehe, I just keep cranking out the parts, but I'm glad it's not just sitting on a shelf gathering dust, hehe, metaphorically (however you spell that) speaking, of course. Anyways, this is the PG-13 version, so yeah, it's way shorter than the NC-17 version, but, that's life. If you're old enough, I suggest reading the NC-17 version, but, if not, this is the gist of it, except, without all the sex. Hehe.  
  
Part 7/?  
  
Buffy unwrapped herself from Angel's embrace and got up. She stretched, and her back popped. She padded to the counter, where a phone sat. Sleep was evident in her eyes. She could hardly believe what had happened in the course of just less than a day. Angel was human, and they finally had a chance to make things work. Though, they had some tough things to work through. First being, finding Angel's son. She knew he had almost given up, and she couldn't blame him, he'd had no luck for three weeks. But, he hadn't had the Slayer either.   
She dialed the familiar number of her house. Willow was probably worried sick.  
  
"Hello?" Willow asked frantically.  
  
"Hey Wil, it's me. I just wanted to check in." Buffy said.  
  
"Where have you been?" Willow demanded.  
  
"I'm in LA, with Angel." Buffy replied calmly, it was tough; she could barely say it without jumping for joy.  
  
"With Angel?" Willow asked, confused. "Is something up?"  
  
"Well, kinda. Angel's human." Buffy confessed.  
  
"What?!" Willow asked.  
  
"We were rewarded for our sacrifices." Buffy explained. "And we're back together. I guess I'll see you guys in a few days. You will take care of Dawn, won't you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Of course!" Willow said happily. "I'm so happy for you guys, because, maybe, if things worked out for you, they'll work out for Tara and me." Willow confided.  
  
"I hope so." Buffy replied.  
  
"I've got to go. Dawn has a project to work on. And, of course, she needs help." Willow said.  
  
"Okay, see you soon. Give Dawn my love." Buffy said before she hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Angel asked, startling her.  
  
"Willow," she answered. "Boy, for a human, you're still really sneaky."  
  
He laughed. "I guess you just get used to sneaking up on people," he replied.  
  
Their lips met in a tender embrace, as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. "Oh, god, Angel," she moaned into his mouth.  
  
"Buffy," came his husky reply. "I need you."  
  
He steered her to his bedroom. Buffy, with butterflies int her stomach, followed him. She wanted this, she needed this, to get away from Spike. The curse no longer held, they were free to make love. She wanted everything to be perfect, because she loved Angle so much. There love was once again consummated.  
  
*  
  
Her first thought as she awoke was that it had all been a bad dream, and that she really hadn't just slept with the love of her life. She loved him so much, and they had been through so much. If he wasn't with her, she felt as if her world would fall to pieces. She opened her eyes, to see his peering deeply into hers.   
  
"Angel," she whispered.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"That was so amazing. I've never felt so complete in my life." She said in awe.  
  
"I know," Angel said, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I love you," Buffy said, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I love you, too," Angel said, to her sleeping form.  
  
TBC…  
  
Hope ya liked!! Please give me some good feedback!! 


	8. The Other Side Part 7B (NC-17 Version)

::WARNING:: This part is NC-17, so, please, read the PG-13 part if you are not old enough. It is listed before this part, so please go back if you are too young!  
  
Urgh, I'm a slave to you people!! Hehe, I just keep cranking out the parts, but I'm glad it's not just sitting on a shelf gathering dust, hehe, metaphorically (however you spell that) speaking, of course. Anyways, this is the NC-17 version, not for the kiddies, hehe, but, there is an alternate part, so, go on and read that one if you're not comfortable with NC-17 parts.  
  
Part 7/?  
  
Buffy unwrapped herself from Angel's embrace and got up. She stretched, and her back popped. She padded to the counter, where a phone sat. Sleep was evident in her eyes. She could hardly believe what had happened in the course of just less than a day. Angel was human, and they finally had a chance to make things work. Though, they had some tough things to work through. First being, finding Angel's son. She knew he had almost given up, and she couldn't blame him, he'd had no luck for three weeks. But, he hadn't had the Slayer either. She dialed the familiar number of her house. Willow was probably worried sick.  
  
"Hello?" Willow asked frantically.  
  
"Hey Wil, it's me. I just wanted to check in." Buffy said.  
  
"Where have you been?" Willow demanded.  
  
"I'm in LA, with Angel." Buffy replied calmly, it was tough; she could barely say it without jumping for joy.  
  
"With Angel?" Willow asked, confused. "Is something up?"  
  
"Well, kinda. Angel's human." Buffy confessed.  
  
"What?!" Willow asked.  
  
"We were rewarded for our sacrifices." Buffy explained. "And we're back together. I guess I'll see you guys in a few days. You will take care of Dawn, won't you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Of course!" Willow said happily. "I'm so happy for you guys, because, maybe, if things worked out for you, they'll work out for Tara and me." Willow confided.  
  
"I hope so." Buffy replied.  
  
"I've got to go. Dawn has a project to work on. And, of course, she needs help." Willow said.  
  
"Okay, see you soon. Give Dawn my love." Buffy said before she hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Angel asked, startling her.  
  
"Willow," she answered. "Boy, for a human, you're still really sneaky."  
  
He laughed. "I guess you just get used to sneaking up on people," he replied.  
  
Their lips met in a tender embrace, as she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck. "Oh, god, Angel," she moaned into his mouth.  
  
"Buffy," came his husky reply. "I need you."  
  
He steered her to his bedroom. Once there, his fingers delicately loosened the strings that tied her top together. He let it slip gracefully to the floor. She pushed his loose shirt off his bare chest. Things seemed to dance, as she fiddled with his zipper, and he unbuttoned her bra. She managed to unzip his pants, and slide them off. He helped her by toeing off his shoes, and stepping out of his pants. He stood in front of her, clad only in black, satin boxers.   
  
Angel stared at her beautiful body. Her breasts heaved as she panted heavily. He placed a hand on her back, and she shivered at his touch. She had wiggled out of her skirt, and stood in front of him in only white panties. He could smell her scent, and he wanted her. She hooked her thumbs in his boxers, and in one quick motion, she pushed them to the floor. Her panties fell to the floor soon afterwards.  
  
As if in slow motion, he guided her to the bed, where he fell on top of her. His lips began devouring hers, as she ran her hands through his spiky hair. He held himself above her, with his strong arms.  
  
"No more curse," he said huskily.  
  
"No more curse," Buffy echoed.  
  
He sucked on her right nipple, and then her left. She moaned and arched her back. He licked her stomach, tickling her. Buffy let out a giggle, but quickly quieted down. He smiled at her, and she was soon lost in his chocolaty brown orbs. He slid down the bed to her wet center, and gently licked her clit with an expert's tongue. She bucked into his face, urging him on. Angel inhaled her sweet scent. It hadn't changed. Vanilla with a hint of lavender. He played with her hard, purplish colored nipples as he sucked her clit. He got a bigger and better response, and as a reward, she reached down to touch his throbbing, aching dick. She squeezed it gingerly, then wrapped her fingers around it, pumping slightly.  
  
"Angel, please," Buffy moaned loudly. He didn't say a word, but he obeyed. He crawled up the bed, so that his eyes were even with hers. With one smooth motion, he slid into her wet center. He pumped twice before she screamed in pleasure.  
  
"Oh god! Angel! Please, harder!" She screamed to the world, though no one but him could hear her requests.  
  
Angel grunted as his thrusts increased in speed.  
  
"Angel, I love you," she moaned, arching her back and wrapping her feet around his waist.  
  
"God, Buffy, I love you, too." He said, placing a sloppy kiss on her wet lips. He continued, as her core clenched around his hard member.   
  
Buffy couldn't tell where she ended, and he began; they were as one. She met his hips with hers, at a set rhythm, and he pounded into her tight core. Never, in all her life, had she felt so complete. He collapsed onto her, as she came to her orgasm. Hers sent him spiraling into his own. There sweaty bodies became tangled together, and she breathed deeply. They fell asleep; Angel cradling Buffy in his arms.  
  
*  
  
Her first thought as she awoke was that it had all been a bad dream, and that she really hadn't just slept with the love of her life. She opened her eyes, to see his peering deeply into hers.   
  
"Angel," she whispered.  
  
"Yes," he replied.  
  
"That was so amazing. I've never felt so complete in my life." She said in awe.  
  
"I know," Angel said, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
  
"I love you," Buffy said, before drifting off to sleep.  
  
"I love you, too," Angel said, to her sleeping form.  
  
TBC…  
  
Hope ya liked!! Please give me some good feedback!! 


	9. The Other Side Part 8

The Other Side Part 8/?  
  
Buffy awoke the next morning with sunlight streaming through the windows. It fell gracefully on Angel's face, she noticed. He stirred and finally awoke. He stared deeply into her eyes, not saying a word.  
  
"Good morning," he whispered.  
  
"Morning," she replied.  
  
"What do you want to do now?" He asked grinning.  
  
"You know, as much as I would like to, what I'd like more is to find your son," she replied.  
  
Angel sighed, "Don't you think I've tried? I spent two weeks searching non-stop. But, Hotlz jumped into an alternate reality. They could be anywhere. I just gave up."  
  
"I know, but, he means a lot to you, and I'm sure he would mean a lot to me, so, we'll find him." Buffy promised.  
  
"How?" Angel asked, tears threatening. "You don't know how many nights I've been out looking for him, for a way to open up an alternate reality. And, even if I could, I wouldn't know which one to look in. There are thousands, maybe even millions."  
  
"I know, but I'm sure Willow and Tara can help. Willow can find a spell, since she doesn't do magic anymore, and Tara can cast it." Buffy said, rambling off ideas.  
  
"Okay," he sighed, "what have I got to lose?"  
  
"Only me," she replied. "But, that's not going to happen." She smiled, hoping to break the mood.  
  
"I know," he replied. "I'll never get rid of you."  
  
She laughed, "Then it's settled, we're driving to Sunnydale today."  
  
"It's settled," he replied.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
They drove in silence, the only other sound were the other cars roaring by, and the sound of the wind blowing over the car. The top was down, and the wind in her hair only slightly cheered Buffy up. She knew times were going to be tough, no staying in bed 'till noon with Angel, only an all out search for Connor, which would take a lot out of both of them. And everyone else. Angel pulled the convertible to a stop in front of the driveway to the Summers' home.  
  
"We're here," he announced.  
  
"Looks like it," Buffy replied nervously.  
  
"Do you really think they'll be able to help?" Angel asked.  
  
"Of course, that's what they do. Help." Buffy replied, grabbing his hand as they got out of the car.  
  
Buffy unlocked and opened the door, and was greet by Willow with a fierce hug. "Buffy, you're okay!"  
  
"Yeah, Wil," she answered.  
  
"Hello," Angel greeted.  
  
"Angel," she said, happily, hugging him also.  
  
"Uh, thanks," he said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I just got caught up in the hugging moment." Willow replied sheepishly.  
  
"Where's Dawnie?" Buffy asked.  
  
"School, she should be home soon." Willow answered.  
  
"I knew that," Buffy grinned. "Is Tara here?"  
  
"Nope, school. I'm the only one here. No classes for me." Willow smiled.  
  
"Good, well, uh, Willow, we're in need of assistance. We need to find Angel's son." Buffy began.  
  
"Son!" Willow shouted in reply.  
  
"Yeah, long story," Angel replied, "and I'd rather not tell it more than once."  
  
"Oh, okay, but SON!" She grinned. "What do ya need? I don't do magic anymore, but I can look of spells, it doesn't tempt me anymore." She smiled again. "But, Tara can do the spell. Are we talking a locating spell?" She talked fast, and things seemed to run together. But, Angel followed.  
  
"Yeah, Holtz, a guy from the 1800s kidnapped him and they went through a portal, to an alternate reality." Angel explained.  
  
"Okay, back story later, but I think I can work that." Willow replied. "Well, not me, but I can find a spell that Tara can work it." She grinned again. She was obviously excited about researching.  
  
"So, let's get to work," Buffy said. "Magic Box?"  
  
"Magic Box," Willow replied, grabbing her purse and jacket. "Anya should be there."  
  
Buffy nodded and the three headed out the door. They had a mission.  
  
"Cool car," Willow said as they got in. The drive was short and at Angel's speed, they arrived in less than three minutes.  
  
Willow sat down at one of the large research tables and open a think leather bound book. Angel and Buffy each grabbed a book and began flipping through the pages. Anya did her normal thing; she counted the money, again.  
  
"You know, we've bee in business quite some time, we really should have more money," she was saying.  
  
"Please, Anya, can you be quiet for one moment?" Buffy asked angrily, "I can't concentrate. And why aren't you helping us? You know more about alternate realities than we do."  
  
Anya's mouth hung open, "well, I guess I do."  
  
"Okay, I'm really bad at researching, maybe that's why I didn't write the research paper about the Holocaust for history, so why don't you two take over, and Angel and I will go wait for Dawn and Tara at home?" Buffy said, handing the heavy book to Anya.   
  
"Okay," Willow said nervously.  
  
"Bye, we'll be back soon," Buffy said as she drug Angel out of the shop.  
  
"Bye," Anya called cheerfully behind them.  
  
"God, I though we'd never get out of there. I really hate researching; I'm more of a fighting kinda gal." She smiled. "But, that doesn't mean I don't want to find your son, 'cause I do." She added quickly.  
  
"I remember, I mean, I know. You've always been that way," Angel replied. They left the car at the shop and began walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"You know what I was thinking?" Buffy asked as they passed the Espresso Pump.  
  
"What?" Angel asked, turning to look at her.  
  
"We should go hit up Willy for answers. I love the hitting part." Buffy grinned.  
  
"Sounds good," he said as they turned left towards Willy's bar.  
  
The scent of beer filled their noses as they entered the dark room.  
  
"Slayer," Willy said as she sauntered up to the bar. "And Angel, boy, how'd you get in here?" He asked curiously.  
  
"He's half-human, half-vampire," Buffy answered for him.  
  
"Oh, so that means I should still be scared of you two." He replied looking pensive.  
  
"Yep," Buffy smiled.  
  
"You two back together?" Willy asked, sticking his nose into their business.  
  
And even though it was theirs and only theirs, she replied, "Yes, as a matter of fact, we are."  
  
"Good, I just love it when there's a happy ending," he said as he began wiping down the counter with a cloth, a nervous habit.  
  
"Cut the crap, Willy, we want information." Angel said, leaning in to Willy's face.  
  
"Y-you know I don't deal info anymore," Willy replied, wiping the counter over and over again.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Buffy asked, raising a fist.  
  
"Uh, uh, no," he replied after a few moments. "Listen, what do you need?"  
  
"Where's my son?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, you two have been doing the nasty?" He grinned.  
  
"Where?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Uh, uh, guy's name is Holtz?" Willy asked.  
  
"Yeah," Angel replied menacingly.  
"Well, uh, word on the streets is that he and the baby are in another reality."  
  
"We know that, tell us something we don't already know." Buffy said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, uh, yeah, uh, the vampires are looking for him, they want the kid. They want to kill him. Said something about a spell. They were looking for a book, only copy of the book left, with the spell in it." Willy spilled.  
  
"Oh god, I bet it's in the Magic Box," Buffy started. "If there here, they're probably going to go look for it there, it's the only good magic store in town."  
  
"Yeah, uh, so is that all?" Willy asked helplessly.  
  
"Yeah, for now, but don't tell anyone about our meeting." Angel said sternly as they left.  
  
"Everything should be fine, they can't go out during the day, and we have plenty of time to get back to the shop and find the book before the sun goes down." Buffy said as they neared the shop.  
  
Something told Angel otherwise, but all he said was, "yeah."  
  
TBC…Do you like?? I bet you can guess what happens next, hehe!! I don't know when the next update is, because I'm going to get surgery on my mouth, for my braces, this weekend, so …hmm, hopefully soon though!! 


	10. The Other Side Part 9

Part 9/?  
  
"Their gone," Buffy stared blankly at the shop's wall as the two stepped inside. "Oh god, their gone."  
  
Angel crushed her body to his. "It's okay, we'll find them."  
  
Everything had been fine, they'd talked to Willy, and were on their way back to the Magic Box. The store was trashed, tables flipped over, and one of the window's was broken.  
  
"How can you say that? I let something happen to them, while I was off getting information. I should have known. Sewers. That's how we get out when vampires attack, why didn't I realize they could get in that way too?" Buffy cried against his shoulder.  
  
"Well, we have a lead. We'll follow the sewers, and find them." Angel said, stroking her hair.  
  
"No, that won't work. There's thousands of miles of sewers in Sunnydale," she said weakly. She didn't feel like fighting anymore.  
  
"Buffy, listen, don't give up. We'll find them, then we'll find Connor. I can smell them. I know Willow, and I'll be able to smell her." Angel said as she continued stroking her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," she replied. She pulled away from his embrace and started gathering weapons. She pulled out her slaying bag from behind the counter and loaded stakes, crosses, holy water and garlic into it.  
  
Angel took a battle axe from the display cabinet. It had always been his specialty.  
  
"Let's go," he said gruffly, already picking up on Willow. The vampires couldn't have gotten far.  
  
Buffy and Angel ran side by side, and as her speed increased, his did too. They reached a fork in the tunnels, and each went a different way.  
  
Buffy slogged through the sewers, but stopped suddenly when she heard voices. Vampires. She unzipped her bag, pulled out two stakes and tucked one into her jacket. She held the other in her right fist.  
  
"Tell me, witch, where is it?" a male vampire asked Willow. Buffy heard the smack of his hand against Willow's cheek, and Willow's cries of pain.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Willow replied, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"How 'bout you, bitch," another vampire asked.  
  
"No," Anya replied hoping she wouldn't get hit.  
  
"I'm sure you do," he replied.  
  
"No, I'm sure you don't want to lay another hand on her." Buffy said, as she made her presence known.  
  
"And why not?" The vampire asked.  
  
"Well, I'd keep talking if I wanted my ass kicked." Buffy said, raising her stake.  
  
"Oh shit," a vampire standing behind the two exclaimed; obviously a newbie.  
  
"Oh shit is right," Buffy said. "Unless you let my friends go, I'm guessing you're going to be a pile of dust in less than 5.2 seconds."  
  
"Hell no, we want the book, we want Angelus' son," the first vampire replied.  
  
"I'm thinking no," Buffy said, as she flew at the first one with a side kick. He fell to the ground and was out. "Anyone else wanna mess with me?"  
  
"I do," a female vampire stated. Buffy turned to look, a pale, slender vampire stood behind her. Game face on.  
  
Buffy squared her shoulders, while still keeping an eye on the remaining vampire behind her. The newbie must have known what was good for him, because he was gone. "And who the hell are you?"  
  
"Your worst nightmare," the vampiress replied.  
  
"Please, that so came from a horror movie," Buffy said, taking a step forward. Suddenly, behind her, she heard the vampire get up. She spun on her heel and kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back, but didn't fall. She punched him in the nose and heard the satisfying crunch of bone, as blood spurted from his wound. She took this opportunity to plunge the stake into his unbeating heart. A spray of dust splashed into her face.  
  
"Impressive," the vampire said smiling. She hadn't moved. She didn't want to fight.  
  
"What do you want?" Buffy asked, turning to face her.  
  
"Angelus' son," she replied patiently.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" Angel asked from behind, causing the vampiress to turn quickly.  
  
"Angelus?" She questioned.  
  
"Angel," he corrected.  
  
"Angel," she echoed slowly, rolling his name around on her tongue.  
  
"I guess you know we're not going to let you have his son, right?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to try," she replied.  
  
Angel rushed to Buffy as the unnamed female vampire disappeared from the tunnels. "Should we follow her?" Buffy asked uncertainly.  
  
"No, she's not going to be found until she wants to be." He said, loosening the rope from Willow's wrists. Buffy began untieing Anya's restraints.  
  
"What did they want?" Willow asked as she rubbed the rope burns on her wrists.  
  
"A book," Buffy replied.  
  
"All that for a book?" Anya questioned angrily.  
  
"A book that will find Connor," Angel sighed. He had known this was too much trouble. He should have never come here. "I never should have come here," Angel said, voicing his thoughts.  
  
"Don't say that," Buffy scolded.  
  
Angel didn't reply, and the tension was evident as they made their way back to the Magic Box.  
  
*  
  
"I'm going home to see Dawn," Buffy said, as they arrived at the shop. She couldn't stay there with *him*. Why was he acting so stupid?  
  
She brushed tears from her eyes. They had so much, and he was going to let that be ruined because Willow and Anya were kidnapped? Hell, they'd all been in danger before! Buffy slammed the door angrily, and Dawn came running down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy!" she said, surprised. "I thought you were in LA. You know, doing the lovey-dovey thing with Angel."  
  
"I'm home," Buffy replied dully.  
  
"Way to state the obvious," Dawn smiled cheerfully. She quickly noticed Buffy's frown. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Angel's son," Buffy replied. "I know, long story, but he has a son, *had* a son, and Holtz took him. Now, he thinks it's hopeless to look for him, even after I beat up Willy, who told us their was a book that could find Connor." Buffy spilled, tears welling again. "He said he shouldn't have come here."  
  
"Oh, Buffy," Dawn said, wrapping her small arms around her sister. "It'll be okay. He's Angel, and I'm sure he'll come to his senses. Especially if he has an annoying girl telling him how you always come through."  
  
Buffy laughed slightly. She had always been able to count on Dawn, even when she was being a brat.  
  
They sat, sisters, and they talked. For once, they talked. They talked about Angel, Dawn's crush, Brad, and her stealing problem.  
  
*  
  
Buffy moved from her spot on the couch, were Dawn lay asleep. It was past midnight. She winced at the tingling sensation in her legs. She grabbed her jacket, and quietly left the house. She made her rounds, not looking for *him,* but of course, you find things when you're not looking for them.  
  
"Buffy," he whispered as she approached. He sat, leaned against a grave stone.  
  
"Angel," she regarded him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said softly.  
  
"Good," she said coldly. "You should be. You can't give up when things go wrong." She said. "Do you know how many times I tried to forget you after you left? It was hard, but I made it. And, then I fell hard for you again."  
  
"I know," he sighed. "I just hate dragging you into things."  
  
"I like to be dragged," she said. "That doesn't sound right, but I like to help. And, I have to. For you."  
  
Angel nodded, but didn't reply.  
  
She took his hand cautiously. He returned her grip and smiled. "Are we good?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. He placed a gently kiss on her lips, and the two walked silently back to her house.  
  
*  
  
TBC?? Do you still like!! 


End file.
